On the Silent Feet of Cat
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: a female pilot winds up at Stalag 13./revised 7-18-01/ *dead story*
1. meetings and close calles

I don't own Hogan's Heroes, I haven't seen but one episode of Hogan's Heroes in the last two years. Also I'd like to thank my little brother for spell and grammar checking this story. Thank's Anakin.

  
  


On the Silent Feet of Cat

Jelfia Maleak

Ch.1

  
  


Sergeant Andrew Carter stuck his head in the door "new prisoners, sir." Colonel Robert  Hogan went out to greet the new prisoners. And give them the name, rank, and serial number speech. He was half way there when the first prisoner was haled out. And caused everyone within seeing distance to stop. She had blond hair up in a bun. The other two prisoners were male. Hogan finished his walk and approached them. 

"All you have to tell them is your name, rank, and serial number." Hogan said. The three saluted and were marched into the Kommandant offices. Hogan calmly made his way back to the barrack, and the coffee pot.

  
  


"Schultz take that female away, she dose not belong in a POW camp. Everyone knows that females don't pilot." Klink said turning away from the female.

"I do pilot and I pilot better than you." She said her eyes never wavering from the wall.

"Very well why where you flying over the Fatherland?" Klink said with boredom.

"Amber Kent, Sergeant, WASP. 210 18 31 . . . " 

"Yes, yes we know that it's on your dog tags. Now what is this WASP?" Klink said becoming more interested.

"Amber Kent. Sergeant . . . " 

"What were you doing?"

"Fine ya'll want to know? I've got a big secret for ya . . . "

***

"Mon Colonel, I think I'm in love." Corporal Louis Lebeau said.

"The female could be a spy."Sergeant Ivan Kinchloe said.

"I know, get on the radio and find out what you can about her."

"Yes sir." Kinch went down into the tunnels.

"I don't think the girl is the German. She is too pretty." Carter said.

"Carter."

_"Fine ya'll want to know? I've got a big secret for ya . . . "_ everyone looked around

_"You're a big monocular clad baby that couldn't get a five-year-old to talk." _

"I think I'd better go before she winds up getting us all in the cooler." Hogan said

***

Nobody moved. Everyone was staring opened mouthed at Sergeant Kent . Until Colonel Hogan burst into the room.

"Hogan out." Klink demand.

"But sir we wanted to find out what's happing back home. And get them in on this week's escape committed meeting."

"Out. Everyone out now." Klink bellowed. Everyone disappeared to leave Klink realizing his mistake.

Once they where outside Hogan turned to the others "Welcome to Stalag 13. We have two extra bunks in barrack four and one in barrack two. Sergeant Kent you can have the bunk in two till we find a better places for you." All three prisoners nodded. Sergeant Kent was lead to barrack two where she was bombard by questions.

"Whoa, hold on. How about I start at the begging." Everyone nodded. Corporal Peter Newkirk handed Kent a cup of coffee. "I joined the WASP. Which stand for Women Airforce Service Pilots. We ferry planes and whatever we can to help. We had basically the same training as you men. But then I got transferred to England, so I became a part of the WRAF. I was ferrying a P-38 to England when I blacked out. I think my air tank was faulty. The next thing I know I'm coming to and I'm getting flack. I have no idea where I am. So I start to head north. Then bam I'm hit and going down. So I jump. I pull the cored and coming in for a landing when I get tangled up in a tree. I hear shouting below me. I finely cut my self free. Dropping to the ground, I find a gun pointed at me. They yelled at me they didn't relsie I was a girl till we got on the truck. Then I wound up here. Any question?" Amber said.

"How many times have you ferried?" Hogan asked.

"It would have been my 8th trip back from the US." 

"Where are you from?" Carter asked.

"Northern Oklahoma. I don't suppose you have a bunk I could barrow. I could use a nice long rest. I don't think I've been any where for more than twelve hours in the last month." 

"You can have my room. I'll sleep out here." Hogan said gesturing to his room.

"I don't want to take it away from you, sir." Amber said.

"No you can have it. I'll talk to Klink about getting a room built for you."

"Thank you sir. Good night ya'll." Amber said to the others. Then head off to the offered room. 

"Well Kinch what is the word from London?" Hogan asked. 

"The radio is dead. It'll take three days to get the part. I need to talk to the undergound to get the part and the message out" Kinch said. 

"Great, just great. Pass the word around not to tell her anything."

"Yes sir."

***

(two days later.)

"I saw you talking to the female pilot." Hogan said to a young lieutenant

"Yes sir. We were talking about home. Sir." The lieutenant smiled.

"Home?" Hogan asked.

"Yes sir. I'm from southern Oklahoma. Not many people around here from Oklahoma. Sir." The lieutenant said.

"So she is from Oklahoma?" Hogan asked.

"Oh yes sir. Nobody can describe Oklahoma in that way unless they have lived there for several years. Sir." Hogan just shook his head and wandered off to find Kent. He found her running.

"Sergeant Kent. Hold on a second I need to ask you some thing."

"Yes Sir?" Amber said slightly out of breath.

"Where did you learn to fly?" Hogan asked.

"Well my dad took me out in the old plane, we use to dust the crops, every since I could remember. I was flying solo in it by the time I was 10. If that's what you mean." Amber smiled. Hogan nodded to her as Kinch came up. 

"Message from the under ground, we also have the part. But it will still be the better part of the day till its fix." Kinch whispered and handed Hogan the message.

**Papa Bear,**

**Good show old chap. We were wandering what happened to our farrier pilot. Take good care of her. **

**Goldilocks**

  
  


"All right Kinch get that radio fix I'll talk to Klink about getting our farrier pilot a room of her own." Hogan walked to Kommandant Klink's office. Busting in, Hogan saw that Klink was not in a good mood.

"What now Hogan." Klink asked. Hogan sat in one of the chairs.

"Well all I wanted was some wood, hammer, nails, and saws." Hogan grinned.

"Hogan this is another one of your tricks. OUT." Klink yelled.

"Hey, I wouldn't trick you. It's for Sargent Kent. She can't sleep with the guys." Hogan put an empsies on the sleep.

"Very well. Now will you leave me alone. I have a ton of work to do." Klink said getting back to the paperwork piled on his desk. Hogan saluted then left. On the way out he gave Fraulein Hilde a kiss.

*** 

"All right guys snap it up, I want this room built so she can sleep in it tonight." Hogan command a group of 12 POWs, including Kent. They built the room, the bunks, and a chest of drawers. Under the watchful eyes of serval guards. 

"You know you don't have to help." Hogan said to Kent. 

She smiled, and said "I don't have to but I like to build. I'm not one of those sit and look pretty girls. I think it's a fallout of having six brothers and only one of two girls in the five-mile radius." 

"Six brothers?" Hogan asked.

"I grew up on a farm, every hand is welcome, lucky most of us were boys." Kent smiled and went back to work. 

***

Kent made her way silently to the door. It was about eleven at night, and all the lights were out. A couple of the prisoner where tossing and turning, so she softly sung. 

**Tell me the tales that to me were so dear,  
Long, long ago, long, long ago,  
Sing me the songs I delighted to hear,  
Long, long ago, long ago,  
Now you are come all my grief is removed,  
Let me forget that so long you have roved.  
Let me believe that you love as you loved,  
Long, long ago, long ago.  
  
Do you remember the paths where we met?  
Long, long ago, long, long ago.  
Ah, yes, you told me you'd never forget,  
Long, long ago, long ago.  
Then to all others, my smile you preferred,  
Love, when you spoke, gave a charm to each word.  
Still my heart treasures the phrases I heard,  
Long, long ago, long ago.  
  
Tho' by your kindness my fond hopes were raised,  
Long, long ago, long, long ago.  
You by more eloquent lips have been praised,  
Long, long ago, long, long ago,  
But, by long absence your truth has been tried,  
Still to your accents I listen with pride,  
Blessed as I was when I sat by your side.  
Long, long ago, long ago**

  
  


The guys stopped string. Kent smiled, back home if any of her brothers were having trouble sleeping she would sing them to sleep. It was nice to know that the lullaby still worked. She went out the door. When she came back into the barracks serval of the guys where hovered around one of the bunks. Coming up behind them, Kent asked "what's going on?" they spun around startled that she had snuck up on them. 

"Carter the door." Hogan said eyeing Kent.

"Yes sir" Carter murmured and moved over to the door.

"What did you see?" Hogan asked.

"Well I came back from the latrine and . . . " 

"Wait, you went to the latrines, why? And why didn't you wake any of us? Why weren't you caught?" Hogan asked 

"I'm used to be able to go to the latrine in the middle of the night. So some times I still have to go. I try to go out so that I don't wake you. I know you've been busy and you need your sleep. As for why I wasn't caught . . . well . . . " Kent smiled. "I wasn't called Cat by my brothers for nothing." Hogan just shook his head. 

"We need to talk later. Sargent"

"Uh yes sir." Kent saluted and headed back to bed.

"That bloody woman walked right by us and we where awake." Newkirk shook his head.

"Are you telling me you wear all awake?" Hogan asked.

"Yes mon colonel. We were waiting for the you and Carter to get back. I herd her sing, I thought she went back to her room." Lebeau said.

"Alright back to bed we have a busy day in line for tomorrow night." Hogan said then went to his room to think about this girl who is so full of surprises.

***

There was a light knocking on Hogan's door right after roll call.

"Come in." 

"Sargent Kent reporting in as commanded, sir." Kent said saluting. Hogan waved toward a chair. She sat, but on the edge and military straight. 

"So you can walk quietly, do you have any other skill that I might need to know about?" Hogan asked. 

"What do you mean sir?"

"Skill, like Newkirk is a pickpocket, Carter has a thing for explosive. You know skill." Hogan said. Kent squinted her eyes and bit her lip.

"Uh . . . I'm good with animals, I can sing, oh and along with walking quietly I can hide anywhere." Kent smiled.

"Can you shoot?" 

"Yes sir." 

"You had better rest up. You'll be going with us tonight." Hogan smiled. "Tell Newkirk to show you around." 

"Uh, sir, I've all ready been shown around."

"Just go, you'll see." Hogan said. Kent heads out the door. 

"Hey Newkirk, Colonel Hogan said that you should show me around, and that I'd be going with "us" tonight. Do you know what he means?" Kent said. Newkirk nodded and walked over to one of the bunks. Hitting the bunk twice, it lowered to revile a ladder.

"Oh wow." Kent said looking in the tunnel.

"Ladies first." Newkirk waved his hand in a flourishing gesture. Kent nodded and went down the steps. She was speechless as she walked thru the tunnel. They then head out. Just as the door closed Schultz came in with serval boxes. 

"Your red cross packages have arrived."

***

"All right guy here's the plan." Hogan said pointing to a small map. He out lined his plan witch involved Carter and Newkirk placing the bombs on the bridge, Lebeau on look out, and Kent with Hogan. The guy pulled on their dark close. Newkirk handed Kent her set.

"I modified these to fit you."

"Thank you." Kent said. She give the guys a look and they turned away while she quickly pulled on the cloths.

"Alright lets go."

  
  


Hogan watched Kent, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, he didn't know how good she was. And she knew that. Hogan was amazed at the girl, if he didn't know where she was he would of just passed her of as a shadow. She made very little sound. As oppose to his own clomping. 

Kent felt the gun that she had been given, it was a German hand gun. She didn't know what make or any thing like that. Carter and Newkirk placed the explosives quickly and efficiently. 

"Now we find out if Carter didn't bloody well screw up." Newkirk smiled.

"Now what a minuet it was one mistake . . . " 

"Quite." Hogan said. Then nodded to Carter to push the button. Carter nodded enthusitly and pushed the button. Everyone held their breath until the bridge explode in a brilliant fire ball of yellows and reds. Hogan and the boys moved out. Kent fell back to follow. They where about a mile from the explosion when Carter got his foot stuck in a hole. He was trying to work it free when a SS solider came upon him 

"Halt." the rest was in German and Carter didn't understand. But he did understand the semi-automatic machine gun pointed at him. Carter raised his hands. The SS solider pointed to Carter's gun. Carter carefully thru his gun on the ground a couple of feet from the solider. The solider smiled evilly and started to pull the trigger, when a bullet struck him in the chest. Carter fell to the ground just millisecond before the SS soldiers twitching hand pulled the trigger leaving a line of bullets from where Carter's head had been up to the sky as the body fell. The solider was dead before it hit the ground. Carter lay shaking on the ground. Hogan and the other two ran back to where they heard the shots. Praying the whole time.

Kent bent over Carter, "Hey listened we don't have time for this. Lets go before reinforcement's get here." 

"I...I'm stuck." Carter whispered. Hogan came into the clearing, Kent was already bring her weapon to bare. But stopped when she realized who it was. 

"Carters fine but he is stuck, if you get him out I'll hide the body." 

"Newkirk help Kent. Lebeau look out." Hogan order. Kent hid the body and Hogan untangled Carter's foot from the branch. When the were safely back in the tunnel Hogan turned to his troops.

"What in the Hell happened?" he asked, looking from Carter's still shaking from to Kent's military straight one. "Sergeant Kent report."

"Yes sir, I was following, when Carter got caught. I was about to help when the SS solider showed up. I worked my way around so that I was next to Carter. When I saw that the guard was going to shoot, I didn't think, I just shot." Kent responded, in a monotone voice. Hogan shot the others a look, they helped Carter up into the barrack, Leaving Hogan and Kent alone.

"If you want, I won't ask you to go on any more . . . " Hogan started but was cutoff by Kent.

"No sir. Please let me in on your other stuff. I figure every thing I do will help my brothers out. Besides no matter what I do there probably already experienced." 

Hogan nodded, "Go get some sleep." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: I just wanted to say that while I was looking for info on the WASP I found out the Soviets actual had a female fighter wing. Maybe that's why the German's where having problem on the eastern front ;) any way I thought I'd say that I got most of my info for the WASP at http://www.wasp-wwii.org/wasp/home.htm 

  
  


Also Carter knows German. But the guy had an accent and spoke really fast. You know like if you know English and your from Texas you might have problems understanding people from NY. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. nightmares and missions

Ch. 2

Amber once again slipped thorough the woods. Listing to the SS Solider yell at Carter. She pointed her gun at the solider, she waited till he's weapon was no longer pointed at Carter. But then she saw his finger tightening on the weapon trigger. So she puled the trigger of her own gun. And watched in slow-motion as the bullet flew towards the solider, but it was no longer the German SS solider instead it was Amber's oldest brother, Jeff. The bullet struck him in the chest, "why?" he whispered as he fell. Amber screamed, not caring who herd. Someone was shaking her, so she puled herself from the dream. 

"Hey Amber wake up." Carter said, Amber looked at him. "What happen?" Carter asked, nether one noticing the other prisoner in the doorway.

"A nightmare." Amber answered. Carter gave her a hug, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Tell me about it." Carter wisped. Amber slowly told him about the dream. 

"Hey it was just a dream, why don't you tell me about your brother." 

"Jeff is the oldest, he's 27, he always stood up for us no matter what. You remind me of him, he'd stay up and make sure we didn't have any nightmares. He'd tease us, but, nicely. He's married and has a little girl. He's a pilot, fighting in Japan." Amber murmured. Carter smiled a little and said, "what about your other brothers?" 

"Well, there's Wes, he's the second oldest at 25, he always teased us. He's a mechanic on a sub. Then Kevin, he's my twin, we were inseparability. Always getting in trouble and fight togther. He's a bomber jock, fighting here in Germany. Matt was the next one, 19, quite and smart, he a foot soldier, last I herd he is fighting in Africa. Then Max, 16 and Travis, 14 they are the baby's of the group, Travis is a great cook, witch makes my mom happy that she doesn't have to cook for all of us." Amber said. 

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Carter said.

"Can you stay till I fall a sleep?" 

"Yeah." Amber lied back down, curling into a little ball. Carter placed his hand on her shoulder. The other prisoners left knowing that everything was ok. Carter dosed off. In the morning Schultz came in,

"Roll call, raus." Schultz walked into Amber's room, and saw Carter dozing next to Amber. Hogan came up next to Schultz. 

"Coronal Hogan there is monkey business going on." 

"No monkey business Schultz. Amber had a nightmare cause she shot a German SS solider . . ." Hogan said.

"I don't want to know. I know nothing." Schultz said leaving the Barrack.

***

(A couple of days latter)

"Report!" Klink yelled. Schultz was just about to answer when a Gestapo car came in. 

"Looks like our friendly neighborhood Gestapo coming for a visit." Hogan said. Hochstertter got out of the car and marched over to Klink.

"I demand to see Sergeant Kent." he yelled at Klink.

"Heil Hitler. sHe's over there." Klink pointed to Kent. Hochstertter turned and took about five step before realizing that Sergeant Kent was a girl. He looked at her, she stood taller than Lebeau but shorter that Newkirk, her blond hair was kept in a thick braid that hung to the middle of her back, and her freckled face has a big smile. She also wore her WASP Santiago blue slacks and an RAF shirt. 

"Howdy. Can I help you?" she said, Hochstertter marched the rest of the way to her.

"WHAT IS THIS WOMAN DOING HERE!" Hochstertter yelled.

"Sheesh. Ya don't hafta yell I'm right here." she said her Oklahoma accent coming in strong.

"Klink, I'm taking her in for questioning."Hochstertter yelled

"Now what a minute. . ." Hogan started. Kent just surged and slapped Hochstertter full across cheek. Sending him relying back a couple of step. Hochstertter puled his gun and pointed it at her. 

"What was that for?" Hochstertter yelled.

"Two things. One for yelling in the at a lady" she said, several of the prisoner laughed. "Two for threaten to take me to be questioning. It is against the Geneva prisoner of war Convention. I'm a POW." she smile as if not noticing the gun. 

"Bha." Hochstertter walked back to his car and left. 

***

Kent sat on a barrel outside of barrack two. Her legs were swing back and forth, she was staring intensely at the woods on the other side of the fence. Newkirk and Lebeau watched her for a minute before coming up to her. 

"Excuse me Madam. . ." Lebeau was cut of by a wave of Kent's hand.

"It's Amber, the other things just make me feel old." she smiled.

"Uh Amber, we were wondering just how old are you?" Lebeau said.

"uhm twenty-one" Kent said, then got this far away look in her eye as she started humming. The other two understood that she didn't want to talk about it. So they left.

  
  


"I can't believe she is only twenty-one." Newkirk muttered to Lebeau, who muttered something back in french.

"Hey guys what going on." Carter said. Newkirk raced an eye brow and said

"You bloody girl friend is only twenty-one" 

"She's not my girlfriend, she has a fiancé." Carter said. Lebeau shook his head and said "She should be at home, not here stuck in a POW camp." 

Newkirk muttered something about 'earning 'er self nightmares.' Carter got really defensive.

"You shouldn't talk, you've woken up serval times with nightmares, so have you Lebeau." Carter said getting really worked up. About that time Hogan came out.

"What is going on?" he looked from Carter to Lebeau to Newkirk.

"We were just telling Andrew that Amber is only twenty-one." Newkirk answered. Hogan hesitate for a second,

"Newkirk get in to Klink's office, I want Sergeant Kent's file." 

"Yes gov'ner." 

"Why do you want her file?" Carter asked.

"Someone lied." with that Hogan went back into his office. The other three went to clean Klink's office. They walked into the secretary offices, they where surprised to see Kent talking with Hilde. 

"What are you doing?" Carter exclaimed. Kent jumped, and spun.

"Me and Faurline Hilde where talking about things." Kent said looking at Hilde, they both gigged. 

"Well I gotta go I promised Kinch that I'd help him with something. See ya," she then turned to Hilde and said slowly and with a bad accent, "auf Wiedersehen." Hilde nodded then looked at the other three prisoner and said, "the Kommandant is out right now, you may clean his office." The other three thanked her then went into the office. The other two cleaned as Newkirk opened the safe. He got her file and stuck it in the front of his shirt. They then left, Carter complaining about how they should do a complete job. Not leave things half done, Lebeau rolled his eyes and muttered something in french. They walked into Hogan's office, Newkirk handed him the file Hogan skimmed over it.

"Also mon Colonel Hogan, when we went in Kent was talking to Hilde." Lebeau reported. 

"Get Kinch and Kent in here now." Hogan said. Carter left then returned with the two.

"Sergeant Kent you have some explaining to do." Hogan said quietly. Kent looked at Hogan, she had come to respect Hogan, witch takes a lot. So she decided to be herself 'beside' she thought to her self, 'Hogan can't transfer you to England, just because you told him off.' she then sat down. 

"Alright what did I do?"

"What were you and Hilde talking about?" Hogan started.

"Well in exchange for helping her type and file papers she's teaching me German. But to day we're talking about which prisoner was the cutest." Kent smiled dropped, "but that's not why you brought me in here is it." 

"No, you told Lebeau and Newkirk you where twenty-one but our file says that you are twenty-four." Hogan said.

"M'kay, that . . . Humm. . .let see. In September of 39, I was 17, I went to a friend of mine who works in the town hall. We snuck in one night and changed the birth certificate to say I was twenty. We also, since I was now legally of age, issued me a flight certificate." Kent smiled at the memory.

"Why?" that was Kinch.

"Why say I was twenty when war hadn't even really touched us." Kent surged, "because I knew history repeats it's self, and women were not gonna be content to just working in the factors. I also knew they wouldn't let a eighteen year old girl shuttle planes. I have a question for ya." Kent said looking at Hogan. Hogan nodded,

"You aren't transferring me to England are ya, Sir?" she asked quietly.

"Why would the gov'nor transfer you there?" Newkirk asked.

"Because after I was trained I was transferred to an Airforce base. The plane I was flying had sugar in the tank. I was able to land the plane with little damage. A General that was visiting saw the landing and promoted me to sergeant. I went to the commander of the base and told him off for the sugar incident. I told him if something didn't happen real soon that I'd go to the reporter. The next thing I know I'm being order to pack, I'm being transfer to England. He told me right before I left on the plan that I was shuttling, that 'Maybe you will learn some respect, and to keep your mouth shut, or else you might just get to know the Germans, or at least there soil.' with that I left." Kent sighed, "sometimes I open my mouth when I shouldn't have. The last time I was home. I was back at the same base picking up a plane. When I ran into the Commander, Colonel Marten, I thank him for the transfer. I told him that it was really nice in England, he glared at me and muttered something about 'nice Germans.' I checked my plane out before I took off, but didn't think of my air tank." 

"That why you wound up here?" Hogan asked. Kent nodded, "I figured the way thing are going I'll wind up in Africa next." Kent joked, the others laughed. 

***

"I need to send someone to met one of our contacts, Sleepy." Hogan said, three hands shot up. Hogan contd., "they'll be in the old lady outfit." three hands dropped.

"Sir I'll go, I'm am a woman after all." 

"Do you know enough German to pass a check point?" Hogan asked in German, the last two weeks that Amber had been in the camp, everyone had helping her learn German. Hogan thought having a female that speaks German was very helpful. Amber took the cane that Hogan was holding then shuffled over to Newkirk. Pinching him on the cheek she said in passable German, "you are a handsome solider, so like my dear Hans, he fought so valiantly to protect the Fatherland from those invaders, my dear Hans how I miss you." then she got a confused look on her faces, "oh dear me where am I?"

"All right, Grandma, your hired." Hogan said laughing along with the rest. Kent put on the dress and the other stuff to help her look old. After a few last minute instructing from Hogan she went out the emergency exit. After making her way to the meeting spot she saw a lady standing there trying to look every way at once. Kent called out quietly,

"The moon looks lovely tonight." 

"Because Venus is in Orionis belt." After the Lady confirmed the code Kent shuffled out of her hiding place. 

"I didn't see you." she said in amazement.

"You are Sleepy?" Kent asked.

"Yes you are Papa Bear?" Sleepy asked

"No you could say I'm his grandmother." Kent giggled.

"Here this is what I'm spose to give you." Sleepy handed Kent serval pieces of paper. They herd rustling in the woods, Kent stuffed in her purse. Then whispered, "play along." Just then serval German guards came upon them. "Halt" the leader said. Kent looked confused then shuffled over to the head guard. 

"Oh Hans, you came back, I have missed you so much, look at how much our dear Helga has grown, she is a young woman now. And you haven't changed a bit since you left for war in . . .oh Helga when did your father leave, I have forgotten?" 

"Grandmother, that is not Hans, and I'm not Helga, my name is Leann. Please come away from them. It's is cold out I need to get you home." she looked at the guard, "I am very sorry, she is very old, and wonders away some times." the guard looked at the old lady to the young one, and nodded

"Please move on so sorry to bother you." the Guard said. Leann lead Kent away. When they were far enough Kent said, "This is where we part. It was a pleaser to met you." Kent then disappeared into the woods from witch she came from. Leann looked at where Kent had been then murmured a pome that she had been taught a child., 

"From the darkened woods, 

comes a shadow of many different forms, 

filed with the light of childhood, 

any who opposes will be blinded to the true form of the shadow,

they will see what the shadow wants them to see, 

any who fight on the side of the shadow, 

will do any thing to protect the shadow, 

because in the shadow lies a child, 

one full of love, trust, friendship, hope and laughter, 

even in the mist of hatred, fear, war, and cruelty,

the child holds the key to the protection,

of all things good."

***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey just wanted to say thanks to all of you guys for reading this story, and reviewing it. Tune into next weeks episode. ;) ah one more thing, the sugar incident really happened to a WASP, but she was killed, and buried without honors. No flag, nothing, the government didn't even pay for the body to go home, the women payed for it them self. Also I think the total was 38 women pilots died in the line of duty. Not one was buried with Honors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. letters and Gestapo

Ch. 3

"How did it go?" Hogan asked as Kent came up the ladder and into the barracks.

"A patrol ran into us but we tricked them, here's the information." Kent smiled. Handing the papers to Hogan she then went to bed. Hogan turned to Kinch 

"Get this to London." Kinch nodded and got to work. There was a knock on the door and Schultz came in, one hand behind his back.

"Colonel Hogan can you get gnäädige Frau Kent please." Schultz said.

"I'm right here." Kent said coming into the main room. 

"Ah I have a gift for you." Schultz puled his hand from behind his back to revile a brown teddy bear. "When my Kinders have nightmares, I always tell them that this Bear will scare away the Night monster. And protect them." Schultz said. Kent took the bear, giving Schultz a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Schultz. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." she then went back to bed.

"Uh, Colonel Hogan why did she say that?" Schultz asked

"Well tenckly you are aiding the enemy. . ." Hogan was cut off by Schultz,

"I see nothing, Nothing." Schultz shuffled out the door.

(Another couple of week have past)

*** 

Kent sat on a bench inside of barracks two, stitching two pieces of material . Listing to Lebeau mutter in French as he cooked, and Newkirk playing with his cards. Schultz shuffled in with mail in his hands. He was attacked on all sides by soldiers. Schultz held the letters close as called for help. Hogan came to the rescue,

"All right guys let Schultz pass out the letters." Hogan said the others steped back.

"Oh thank you Colonel Hogan, here is your letters." he then turned to Kent, "gnäädige Frau, here is you letters." Kent took her two letters and sat back down. She looked at the date, they where sent a week apart. Nearly a month ago, opening the first one she started to read.

  
  


_ Dear Sis,_

_ This is_ Trav, I'm sure you thought you'd get a letter from dad. Dad has been sent to basic training. That's not the only bad news, our brother, Jeff, was shot down over Japan. He didn't survive. One of his buddies stopped by on his way home and told us how it happen. 

But on a happier note, mom is pregnant aging. She keeps saying it' s a girl. We were all glad to here you're ok. We were very surprised that you had been shot down in Germany. Well that's all I have to report right now. 

Love,

Travis

P.S. Max is taking care of the animals and field I'm taking care of everything else , no worries. Also Mrs. Hill sends her love. 

Kent put the letter down. Carter sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. 

"My brother, Jeff, was shot down, he was killed." Kent said wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Carter gave Kent a quick hug. Kent opened up the other letter, started to read. She turned white, and ran out the door. Dropping the letter in the proses.

"What was that all about?" Hogan asked picking up the dropped letter. Carter told the others about Kent's brother.

"What dose that letter say?" Newkirk asked. Hogan opened it up and started reading it out loud.

"Dear sis. I have good news and bad news. I'll tell you the bad news first, Kevin and Tom are missing in action... Carter who's Kevin and Tom?" Every looked at Carter.

"Uh Kevin is her twin and Tom is her fiancé." Carter answered. Hogan skimmed over the rest of the letter.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Hogan asked, Carter though for a minute. 

"She mentioned once that Klink's porch would be a good hiding place." 

"I'm going to go talk to her." Hogan made his way over to the porch and looked under it. He saw Kent curled up in a little ball, her back to him.

"Amber."

"Go away Carter."

"It's Hogan."

"Excuse me, go away pleas, sir."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hogan asked, Kent rolled over and looked at him.

"Do I have a choice? First Jeff then them two. I know there not dead, but what if. . ."

"It seem's odd that they both went missing at about the same time." 

"Kevin is the pilot, and Tom is the navigation person on the bomber, Stalking Cat." Kent smiled slightly. Hogan raised an eyebrow, "Stalking Cat?" Kent nodded.

"Hogan what are you doing?" Klink asked coming out on the porch.

"Cleaning." Hogan winked at Kent.

"Hogan you do not need to clean under my porch."

"Yes I do, you have a cat problem." 

"I do not have a cat problem." Klink said, about that time Kent crawled out from under the porch.

"Sargent why are you under there?" Klink asked.

"Why do cats do what they do." she answered cryptically, then she whispered to Hogan "can you get me a flower. Blue if possible. I need to say my goodby." Hogan nodded slightly. Then Hogan saluted Klink,

"Cat problem fixed." Hogan then left followed by Kent. 

"Sometimes. . .Hogan" Klink walked back into his office. 

  
  


Amber Kent held a blue flower in her hand as she stood in front of the fire. Everyone waited silently waiting for Amber to say her goodby. She looked at the flower then said,

"Jeff, your body no longer remains with us. We could not even give you a proper burial. Like this flower that I hold, we are born, we grow, we bear young, then we died. It is the way of life. I hold no anger at the person who shot you down. They like all of us here, where just following orders. Please keep watch over our brothers, mom and dad and Tom, bring them all home safely. I love you always." Amber then tossed the flower in the fire and started to sing,

  
  
  
  
  
  


******We shall meet, but we shall miss him  
There will be one vacant chair  
We shall linger to caress him  
While we breathe our evening prayer;  
When a year ago we gathered  
Joy was in his mild blue eye,  
But a golden chord is severed  
And our hopes in ruin lie.**  
  
**  
We shall meet, but we shall miss him  
There will be one vacant chair  
We shall linger to caress him  
While we breathe our evening prayer.****  
  
At our fireside, sad and lonely,  
Often will the bosom swell,  
At remembrance of the story  
How our noble Willie sell;  
How he strove to bear our banner  
Through the thickest of the fight,  
And uphold our country's honor  
In the strength of manhood's night.  
**

**We shall meet, but we shall miss him  
There will be one vacant chair  
We shall linger to caress him  
While we breathe our evening prayer.******

  


******True, they tell us wreaths of glory  
Ever more will deck his brow,  
But this soothes the anguish only  
Sweeping o'er our heartstrings now.  
Sleep today, Oh early fallen,  
In thy green and narrow bed,  
Dirges from the pine and cypress,  
Mingle with the tears we shed.******

**We shall meet, but we shall miss him  
There will be one vacant chair  
We shall linger to caress him  
While we breathe our evening prayer.  
**

  
  


*******

  
  


"Kent, I'd like to send you out with Carter." Hogan looked at Kent, she nodded. 

"Carter leave your regular close on, but get your fake I.D.s." 

"Expecting trouble sir?" Kinch asked.

"No but. . ." Hogan turned to Kent. "Put on your young lady outfit." Kent nodded. 

After they got ready Carter and Kent headed out. When they where almost to the meeting spot they herd the wine of planes.

"Uh come on I saw a ravine a little ways back we can probably make it." Kent said, leading the way back. They heard the anti-aircraft guns firing and the bombs going off. When it was over they head back to the meeting spot.

"I hope everyone made it home safely." Carter said quietly. 

"Yeah me to, I don't think are contact stayed around lets head home ourselves." 

"Good idea." they started home, with Kent in the lead. When out of now where a patrol of Luftwaffe surprise them. 

"Halt." the Head Luftwaffe said. Kent hesitated for a second before saying, in German.

"Oh thank you for rescuing me. I was out looking for my cow. She got scared away when those retched allies started bombing. Then this Allied scum grabbed me. . ." Kent started to cry. Carter under stood what Kent was doing. She was trying to get away so that she could get back to Hogan. So he played along, by pretending he had just been shot down. The Head Luftwaffe said, " it's ok. We need to take you to the Luffstalag to ask you some questions then we let you go." Kent nodded. And prayed that they wouldn't go to stalag 13. Carter and Kent where loaded onto a truck. And taken to Luffstalag 7. They where ushered into the Kommandant's office. Kent was question, about what happened. Then was escorted back to where they found her. They offered to take her farther but she refused. When she finally made her way back to camp she was surprised to see Hogan pacing in the tunnels. When he saw her he rushed up to her.

"What happen, where's Carter?" Hogan asked. Kent sat down and leaned against the wall. Shaking she asked, "Are we covered?" 

"Hun?" 

"Roll call." she clarified. 

"Yes, we told Schultz, Carter is sick and you're taking care of him. Now what happened?"

"We ran into a patrol after the air raid. I spun some story about him taking me. They just assumed he had just been shot down. After some questions they let me go. I would have got him out but I couldn't think of any thing. I thought it was best if came back and told you what happed." 

"You did the right thing. Now we have to get him out." 

"What about the Gestapo?" Kent said. 

"I'm hoping to get him out before they decide to get involved."

"No, I mean what if one of us dress up as Gestapo and just took him."

"We'd have to have some reason. . ."

"No just have a letter, saying something like 'need prisoners for a special project.' then leave with them think he is doomed to died. And that it's top secret." Hogan though about this then said, " The best Gestapo person for something like that is Carter."

"I could do it. Everyone been teaching me things. You never know where a girl might go that a guy can't." Kent smiled and waved as Newkirk and Lebeau came into the section of tunnel. 

"Prove it." Hogan said. Kent stood up and leisurely made her way over to Lebeau. When she stood in front of him she pretended to take off a pair of gloves. When she finished she looked at Lebeau and said. "WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE!?!" Lebeau jumped back. "Now tell me where is the new prisoner." Kent said smiling evilly. Lebeau gulped and said "I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know, I need him for a project." Lebeau looked at Hogan for help. Hogan crossed his arms and smiled.

"What project is that?" Lebeau asked.

"You dare ask the Gestapo a question? Perhaps I should take you instead."

"Uh no ma'am, er sir?" 

"You are a fool. Heil Hitler." With that Kent marched back to Hogan.

"So?" she smile innocently.

"Alright we'll do it." 

  
  


***

Kent sat in the back of the car, wearing a Gestapo Major outfit. Hogan was her aide. He was driving. Newkirk and Lebeau where following in a truck to take the "prisoner".

When they came to the gate of Luffstalag 7. Hogan flashed the papers for them and the truck. They pulled up to the main office. Hogan opened the door for Kent. The Kommandant of the camp come out to meet them. 

"Heil Hitler." Kent saluted.

"Heil Hitler." the Kommandant returned, "what brings you to this camp?" Kent nodded to Hogan. Hogan handed the Kommandant the orders. 

"I'll be more than happy to help, I call for roll call and you can. . ." 

"No. I will go into the barracks and chose that a way." 

"But. . ."

"YOU DARE QUESTION THE GESTAPO?"

"No ma'am. I thought. . ."

"Don't think. Just do as I say." Kent turned to start checking the different barracks when the senior POW came up.

"Now what a minute, your not allowed to. . ." he was cut off when Kent punched him in the gut. Smiling she backed hand him.

"I'm Gestapo I can do as I please." with that she punched him in the temple, knocking him unconscious. She then turned to the Kommandant. 

"Lead on." they toured three barracks before finding Carter. Walking up to him she asked.

"What is your name?" Carter looked at her but kept silent. She turned to Newkirk and Lebeau, "I want this one." she then looked at The Kommandant. "You will give me his papers."

The Kommandant nodded. After Carter had been loaded on to the truck. The Kommandant hand Hogan, Carter's papers. Kent turned to the Kommandant and gave a smile that would have frighten Hochstertter. "If this get's out you'll be my next prisoner." with that Kent got into the car. 

When they where serval miles away from Stalag 7, Hogan asked, "Why did you hit an allied prisoner?"

"Sorry sir, but when I saw him, months of frustration and being scared of having a bomb dropped on me sorta took over. That was Commander of the air force base back in the states. Colonel Marten." Kent smiled a little.

"I see. Still that gave. . .never mind." 

  
  


Lebeau got into the back of the truck. 

"Carter, you had the Colonel worried." Lebeau said shaking a finger at Carter. Carter looked at him but didn't move.

"'ey mate you didn't say any thing did you?" Newkirk asked. Carter shook his head. 

"Are you alright?" Lebeau asked. 

"Yeah, but they worked me over pretty well. It hurts everywhere. Mostly to talk." Carter said. Lebeau notice then the blood on Carter's uniform. And promptly passed out. Carter rolled his eyes but didn't move.

  
  


When they where a couple of miles from stalag 13, they puled over. Newkirk climbed into the back.

" Lebeau, me mate what's wrong?" Newkirk said shaking Lebeau. Turning to Carter he asked, "what 'appen?" 

"Blood." Carter said quietly. Hogan climbed into the truck wondering what was taking so long. Kent was keeping an eye out for trouble.

"What's going on?" Hogan asked.

"Lebeau saw blood on Carter's uniform and passed out." Newkirk answered. 

"Can you make it to camp?" Hogan asked. Carter pulled himself up and nodded. Hogan helped him to the camp. Newkirk got Lebeau, Kent help Newkirk as soon as they where far enough away from the road.

"Lebeau, mate, you weigh too much." Newkirk muttered.

"Maybe he's been tasting his food too much?" Kent said.

"'e'll wind up like Shultzie if 'e kept that up."

"We should put him on a diet."

"Quite you two." Hogan said. 

  
  


Hogan looked at his men, and woman. He was proud of them. Carter had kept quite and earned himself a bruised rib, a headache, and serval cuts and bruises. Hogan knew he had the best team anyone could assembled. And with Kent, as a wild card, the Gestapo would have a harder time finding them. Everyone became silent and stared at Hogan. 

"What?" Hogan asked.

"Your glowing like my mom whenever she's pregnant." Kent said.

"The Colonel's pregnant?" Carter said, disbelief in his voice.

"Carter, what she means is 'e is glowing with motherly pride." Newkirk said.

"Only I think it's fatherly pride." Lebeau said. 

"Yeah cause his kids played well with others." Kent said.

"You know best Grandma Emma." Hogan said. The others started teasing Kent.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I messed up on my dates. Just wanted to tell you. Now for the fact: in 1941, 24 or 25 women pilots signed on for 18 month to fly for British Air Transport Auxiliary. British women were already flying for British Air Transport Auxiliary. Also the first female to die was killed when a male pilot clipped her wing.****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

  
  
  
  



	4. Genarals and love???

Ch. 4

  
  


"You know, you've been here for about two months, and I still haven't figured you out."

Hogan said to Kent, who was in her customer spot on the barrel outside of barracks two. Sewing something. She stopped and looked at Hogan.

"What do you mean?"Kent asked, Hogan thought for a minute then responded,

"Like every morning after roll call you run. Also some times your as wise as. . .well my grandma. And other times you act like a ten year old. Then of course if your not out here sewing , your in getting Newkirk to teach you about pickpocketing. Or with Carter learning about explosives. Then the fact that you tell off Gestapo Majors and American Colonels."

"Well I figured learning to pickpocket and explosive may come in handy. I can go places where you may not. As for the colonel thing, when I tell you off it because I respect you, and I don't want any thing bad to happen to you. When I tell most other off it's because I don't want any thing bad to happen to me or my buddies."

"So with me you don't care what happens to you?"

"No, I trust you fully. But I will speak my mind." Kent smiled then frowned, "who's that?" she nodded to the car that had just came in.

"General Burkhalter. Come on let go say hi." Hogan and Kent started towards the car but Klink beat them there.

"Ah General Burkhalter what bring you here?" Klink asked worriedly. Just then the other door opened and Gertrude Linkmeyer stepped out.

"I thought to check up on you and Gertrude wanted to come for a visit." Burkhalter purred. 

"Hello Burkhalter nice to see you." Hogan said. Burkhalter looked over at Hogan and heisted when he saw Kent. 

"What is a nice young lady like you doing in that silly outfit" Gertrude said coming around the car to stare at Kent. Kent snapped to attention and saluted. Burkhalter raised an eyebrow and returned the salute. Kent then turned to Gertrude and curtsied.

"It is not a silly outfit, it is my flight outfit." Kent said.

"Flight outfit?" Gertrude questioned. 

"Yes Ma'am, I was a part of a ferrier group back home, then I was transferred to England. That's the reason my outfit doesn't match." Kent smiled

"You do not belong here, you will be sent back to England. You can't be a POW." Gertrude said. Nobody else said any thing, knowing it would only get them yelled at.

"Why not! I was shot down and captured fair and square." Kent placed her hand on her hip. 

"They let you fly?" Gertrude said in amazement.

"Yeah, other wise I wouldn't be here with my silver wings." Kent pointed to her flight wings.

"You must tell me what it's like to fly." Gertrude said. 

"Yes ma'am. Right now?"

"No at dinner, Klink dear you must have that chef cook" Gertrude turned back to Kent. "Now what is your name?"

"Oh sorry my manners have never been the best. Amber Kent, Sargent." Kent smiled

"I am Gertrude Linkmeyer. You have something to where to dinner?"

"No Ma'am just my flight outfit." Kent said.

"You will come with me, I brought a long a dress that is getting a little to small, I will give it to you." with that Gertrude turned and marched to her quarter Kent followed, tossing a quick salute and a see ya latter, sir. Once they got to the quarters Gertrude puled out the dress, it was a dark blue. Handing it to Kent she asked, "do you need help altering it?" 

"Oh no thank you, one of the men in Barracks two is skilled at sewing. He'll help me with it. Thank you I will get working on it right away." Kent curtsied then skipped out the door. Holding the new dress tight to her chest. Once she was back in the Barracks she looked at Newkirk, "I have a favor to ask." 

"What is it?" Newkirk asked.

"Can you alter this dress, by tonight. I'll help." Kent said holding out the dress. Newkirk nodded, and they immediately got started on it.

  
  


(Several hours later) 

"Are you ready yet?" Hogan asked thru the door. Lebeau, Newkirk, and Carter where already at Klink's house preparing diner. Hogan was to "escort" Kent. When Kent finely came out she was greeted with whistles and cat calls. Blushing, she turned to Hogan, "how do I look?" Hogan studied Kent, her almost waist length, slightly wavy, blond hair had been brushed till it shined, with the bangs secured into two tight braids that hung on ether side of her face. The blue dress hung tightly till it flared at the waist, it flowed to her ankles and had a V styled neckline. Kent had even borrowed Hilde's shoes. Hogan offered his elbow. "Very pretty." Hogan answered honestly. As they walked across the compound they where met by whistles and cat calls. Kent just kept turning red, Hogan smiled. Carter opened the door for the two 'Guest'. 

"Oh wow boy you sure are pretty." Carter said, Hogan laughed and said, "thanks Carter, I try." He then lead Kent into the living room, leaving Carter confused at the door.

"Ah now that we are all hear we can eat." Klink said leading the way to the table. Hogan puled out a chair for Kent. Then set down next to her. When the other's had sat down, Newkirk filed the drinks. 

"A toast." Klink said holding up his glass.

"To the Fuhrer." Burkhalter said, as they klinked glasses Hogan said "to the president." 

"Hogan!" Klink said. 

"To the end of the war." Gertrude said, they klinked glasses again.

"To the boy's so far away from home, may they make it home safely" Kent said. Hogan murmured "here, here." as the glasses klinked. Then the food was brought out and Gertrude and Kent talked no one was able to get a word in edgewise. After dessert was cleaned off the table, Burkhalter said,

"You have entrainment planned right."

"Uh well-"

"I could sing." Kent said quietly.

"Do you know any German songs?" Gertrude asked. 

"Yes one. I could sing it for you." 

"Please do." Gertrude said. Kent took a drink of water, she started singing. First in German than the English words.

Vor der Kaserne vor dem grossen Tor  
Stand eine Laterne, und stebt noch davor,  
So wolln wir uns da wiedersehn  
Bei der Laterne wolln wir stehn,  
Wie einst Lili Marleen, wie einst Lili Marleen.

Unsre beide Schatten sahn wie einer aus.  
Dass wir so lieb uns hatten, das sah man gleich daraus  
Un alle Leute solln es sehn,  
Wenn wir bei der Laterne stehn,  
Wie einst Lili Marleen, wie einst Lili Marleen.

Schon rief der Posten: Sie blasen Zapfenstreich  
Es kann drei Tage kosten! Kam'rad, ich komm ja gleich.  
Da sagten wir auf Wiedersehn.  
Wie gerne wollt ich mit dir gehn,  
Mit dir Lili Marleen, mit dir Lili Marleen.

Deine Schritte kennt sie, deinen zieren Gang  
Alle Abend brennt sie, mich vergass sie lanp  
Und sollte mir ein Leids geschehn,  
Wer wird bei der Laterne stehn,  
Mit dir Lili Marleen, mit dir Lili Marleen?

Aus dem stillen Raume, aus der Erde Grund  
Hebt mich wie im Traume dein verliebter Mund.  
Wenn sich die spaeten Nebel drehn,  
Werd' ich bei der Laterne stehn  
Wie einst Lili Marleen, wie einst Lili Marleen

  
  


Underneath the lantern by the barrack gate,  
Darling I remember the way you used to wait;  
'Twas there that you whispered tenderly,  
That you lov'd me, you'd always be,  
My Lilli of the lamplight,  
My own Lilli Marlene.

Time would come for roll call time for us to part  
Darling I'd carress you and press you to my heart.  
And there 'neath that far off lantern light  
I'd hold you tight we'd kiss goodnight,  
My Lillie of the lamplight,  
My own Lilli Marlene.

Orders came for sailing somewhere over there,  
All confined to barracks was more than I could bear;  
I knew you were waiting in the street,  
I heard your feet, but could not meet,  
My Lillie of the lamplight,  
My own Lilli Marlene.

Resting in a billet just behind the line  
Even tho' we're parted your lips are close to mine,  
You wait where that lantern softly gleams  
Your sweet face seems to haunt my dreams,  
My Lillie of the lamplight,  
My own Lilli Marlene.

  
  


When she had finished singing everyone clapped. Lebeau, Carter, and Newkirk where all standing in the door listing. Kent turned red. 

"You have a beautiful voice." Gertrude said.

"Thank you." Kent said. 

"We should be getting back soon. It's getting close to lights out and I have a letter to wright home." Hogan said.

"Good night Hogan, Kent." Burkhalter said. Gertrude smiled and wished them good night also. Klink looked quietly at Gertrude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi. This is the longest storie I have typed at 22 pages.(jumping up and down cheering.) Anyway, uh WASP weren't officially in the Military, they had no rank. And weren't Honably Discarded until the '70. SNAFU. (Situation Normal, all fouled up.)

auf Wiedersehen (good by)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. mistakes and cold

Ch. 5

"Ah come on it's cold."

"Me bum is frozen."

"s'il vous plait"

"No wonder the Krout's eat so much fating food. So they won't feel the cold." that last comment brought on laughter, and serval more comments relating to large people. 

"Hogannn. Keep your men under control." Klink said while he waited for Shultz to finish counting.

"So I can keep committing cause I'm not one of Hogan's men. In that case-"

"Alright that enough. You to Kent." 

"If I was back home I'd be watching my brothers play in the river." Kent muttered. The winter had come early. It was early-October and it had already gotten bitterly cold. It had yet to snow. But already several had come down with colds. Carter being one of them, he stood there ready to collapse.

"Sir, several of my men are sick. And having to stand out here is not helping."

"To bad perhaps they should dress warmer." Klink said.

"You mean like your men on the Russian front?"

"Hogannn." 

"All present and accounted for." Shultz said braking in with prefect timing.

"Dismissed." Klink whorled then head to his office. The prisoners heading into the barracks. 

  
  


They where sitting around the stove when Kinch came up the ladder.

"What's up Kinch." Hogan asked.

" message from London." Kinch hand Hogan the message. Hogan read it then looked over at Carter. Who was fast asleep.

"Great. Just great." He then looked at the others.

"Kent, Newkirk." Hogan said. They both looked up from their cups of coffee. 

"Sir?"

"Gov'ner?"

"How are you at making and placing bombs?" Hogan asked. Newkirk and Kent held a silent conversation. Finally Kent looked at Hogan.

"We could do it, as long as it's just the basics." 

"In that case I need enough to blow a small ammunition bunker."

"What the plan Gov'ner?" Newkirk asked as they started for the ladder. 

"I'm sending you two out tonight. London said and I quote ' papa bear, we have a bit of a problem. We need the ammunition dump blown tonight. But only send two. The rest might be needed to pick up a package. We know you chaps can handle this no problem.'" Hogan said. Kent and Newkirk looked at each other once again in silent conversation. Hogan was proud of the way Kent so easily fit in to the group. She filed a hole that he didn't relsie was there. And the way she spoke her mind was refreshing, but irrating at times. 'At least she doesn't slap me.' Hogan thought to himself. Finally Newkirk turned to Hogan,

"we got it covered, Gov'ner" with that the two disappeared down the ladder. 

***

"We 'ave two minutes between each patrol." Newkirk said looking thur the binoculars. They then slipped out of there hiding place and ran up to the building. It was an old deserted farm house. 

"Remember ten minutes." Kent said. Then they separated to place their bombs. Amber was waiting for Newkirk when he finally appeared next to her. 

"Sorry, ran into a patrol." He murmured.

"'s okay we still have seven minutes." Kent said as they head off. But some thing was bothering her. Then it hit her.

[flash back] 

"Hey Amber just remember the timers in this bucket have to be doubled."

"What?" 

"Like if you need ten minutes put twenty on it or else you only have five minutes."

"No problem Andrew." 

[end of flashback]

"holy cow crap. New-" before Kent could finished an exspolision ripped thru the air. Slamming Kent into Newkirk. They rolled till they hit a tree. Shrapnel raining down on them. When the shrapnel stopped falling Newkirk sat up.

"What in the bloody..." he then relised that he couldn't hear himself talk. There was a ringing in his ears. Kent sat up and shook her head. Newkirk tapped Kent on the shoulder, when she looked at him he nodded his head in direction of camp. She shook her head and covered her eyes. He surged then pointed. She stood up and looked around and pointed to a fallen grove of tree. When they got there Newkirk gave her a you-got-to-be-kidding look. She smiled and pulled a branch out of the way. Kent pointed in, he got down and saw that there was a small tunnel. He squirmed his way thru till he hit a opening, just wide enough for him and Kent. Newkirk turned around and waited. Soon enough Kent was backing in. After they had situated themselves. They waited. 

"'ey Amber, can you 'ere?" Newkirk whispered. 

"Yeah I can here those patrols. And the dogs." Kent whispered, constraining on staying awake. Serval hours later. And too many close calls. The sun started to appear. 

"We'd better stay 'ere till sunset." Newkirk puled a candy bar from his pocket, "hungry?" he broke of half and hand it to her.

"Thank's. Do you want first watch or should I?" Kent said tiredly.

"'ow do you feel?"

"Like my rag doll, when my brothers would steal her and toss her around." 

"I'll take first watch." Newkirk said. Kent lied down and curled up. Then the wind picket up and she started shivering. Newkirk laid down next to her and raped his arms around her. She stiffened up. 

"I won't tell" he said lightly. She giggled and relaxed. And was soon a sleep. Newkirk shied and muttered, then fell asleep himself.

***

Hogan paced the tunnel. Five steps across, twenty down, five across, twenty back. 

"Colonel almost time for roll call." Kinch said. Hogan nodded and headed up the ladder. 

"Raus, raus." Shultz said coming in. He then knocked on Kent's door, "gnäädige Frau Kent time for roll call." 

"She's not in there." Hogan said.

"Where is she? Please Colonel Hogan no monkey bussnies."Shultz pleaded. Hogan thought what to tell Shultz that would let him count her and Newkirk as here. Then an idea hit him.

"Well Shultz it's like this," Hogan started to lead Shultz out the door, "Kent and Newkirk got into an argument. Now there not talking. So I made them both stay in my room till they get along. But nobody is allowed in till they make up."

"Oh." Shultz said. 

"Report." Klink said.

"Just say all present and counted for." Hogan said. Shultz looked helplessly at Hogan. Who nodded encouragingly.

"All present and counted for." Shultz said.

"Good." Klink turned and went into his office. Hogan disappear back down the tunnels 

***

Newkirk snapped awake. Looking around he noticed he had slept the entire day. He started to set up when he relised his arm was being used as a pillow. Gently he shook Kent "I don't wanna get up mom, it's Kevin's turn to milk the cows." Kent said. Newkirk rolled his eyes and thought, 'And 'ere I thought Carter was the only one to do that."

"Listen the sun is setting, if we don't get back to camp soon the Gov'ner's going to kill us." Amber sat up. Newkirk got a good look at her before the sun sat completely. He noticed where the black face paint had flecked off, she was really white. And since he felt horrible, she had to be worse. Kent had been directly behind Newkirk when the blast hit. 

"'ow do you feel?" 

"I'm dizzy, I have killer headache, I'm also really hot." as she said this she started shivering. 

"Do you think you can walk?" 

"Yeah, but I should hold on to something." she whispered. They crawled out of there hiding spot. Amber held on to Newkirk's shoulder. They slowly made there way back to camp. It was an hour till roll call when they finally made it back. Kent sat in the bushes looking at the tunnel entrance.

"I don't think I can make it." Kent said

"I know you can make it." Newkirk said. Kent shook her head but dashed over there anyway. She was waiting for Newkirk at the base of the ladder, when she decide lying down would be nice. When Newkirk came down he found Kent asleep on the floor. He immediately started shaking Kent.

"Come on mate, don't do this now." Hogan came around the corner with his pistol drawn. And was happy to see his two lost sheep, even if they had been slightly mishandled.

"What happen?" Hogan asked. Kneeling next to Kent.

"To Bloody much." Newkirk said. Hogan gently picked up Kent. 

"Can you make it?" Hogan asked, Newkirk stood up and nodded. Hogan placed Kent on the one of the extra cots. Newkirk took the other. Hogan went up the ladder. The guys where already up. And waiting. 

"There back. Lebeau fix some coffee, weak. Kinch I need the medic. . ." Hogan started ordering. 

  
  


"What wrong?" Hogan asked as the medic was checking out Kent. Newkirk was sitting on the other cot. Sipping his coffee, wrapped in many blankets. 

"I got all of the shrapnel out. They weren't in very deep, but a couple of them where getting infected. And she lost a lot of blood. Sleeping on the cold ground didn't help much ether. Right now there's not anything else I can do. It's all up to her." The medic then turned to Newkirk. "Your turn." 

"I'm fine, mate." Newkirk said, Hogan was about to order Newkirk but the Medic beat him.

"So where dose it hurt?" He said. Newkirk grumbled and pulled of his shirt to revile his bloody back, that had serval shrapnel wounds.

"I thought as much."

***

"Raus, raus." Shultz said coming in.  "Colonel Hogan please let me at least see the two.." 

"Of corse, but you have to be quite there sleeping, they had a long talk last night." Hogan opened the door of his room to revealed the two sleeping prisoners. Shultz nodded then got the rest of the prisoners out of the barracks. 

"Report." Klink said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hi my computer is acting up but not as badly as I thought it would. So here is the next chapter. I don't know... there is some thing wrong with this one and I can't put my finger on it. Oh well. WASP fact: Avenger Field Air Base near Sweetwater Texas is/was the only all female pilot trying base. WASP flew every kind of plane used in WWII. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Geting Better or Worse?

Hogan paced the room. Lebeau was cooking. Carter was sitting at the table trying to eat. Kinch was reading a book. Everyone else that is bunking in barracks two had disappeared into other barracks for the day. Then Hogan's door opened and Newkirk walked out. Everyone looked at him questioningly. 

"Gov'ner permission to milk the cow." Newkirk said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"What?" Hogan asked.

"Well Amber woke me up and told me to milk the cow." Newkirk smiled.

"Amber is up?" Lebeau asked.

"No, she went back to sleep after that. She sleeping like a baby." Newkirk said.

"Still that is a good sign." Hogan said. 

***

[A couple weeks later]

"I could go." Kent said. Hogan shook his head, "No, you're still not completely recovered. I'll send Lebeau out." 

"Oui, Mon Colonel." Lebeau said. 

"gnäädige Frau Kent." Shultz said coming in the door. Shultz stood by the fire.

"Yes Shultz." Kent said standing up.

"The Kommdant wants to see you." Shultz said turning to go back outside. Hogan grabbed his hat. Shultz turned around almost in an after though added, "alone."

"It's against the-" 

"I'll be fine, sir. He probably just wants to make sure no monkey business is going on." Kent smiled and followed Shultz out the door.

  
  


"Sir, Sergeant Kent reporting in." Kent saluted. Klink saluted back. Then motioned to a chair. "Please sergeant, sit down." Kent raised an eyebrow, but sat down anyway. 

"What can I do for you?" Kent asked. Klink paced around the room. Finally he whirled around and said, "you will go on a date with me." Kent looked opened mouth at him. "Sir?" 

"I have to go to this party and I need a date." Klink said. 

"Why not take Mrs. Linkmeyer?" Kent asked.

***

"she 'as bloody lost it." Newkirk said.

"Oui, the only place Klink would take-"

"Quite."

_"Well she said she was hosting it. She told me I had to bring a date. I just don't understand if she want's me to married her then why doses she want me to bring a date?" Klink asked plaintively._

"Well all be. I think Klink has the hots for Mrs. Linkmeyer." Carter said. 

***

"Hmm that a tough one. She is testing you. To see how you respond. Bring me shows that you don't have anyone else to take. Witch shows that you aren't cheating."Kent started, but Klink cut her off.

"But we are not dating."

"Trust me, you are. As I was saying, but only to Mrs. Linkmeyer. The others will only see a young woman on a Colonel's arm. But you will need guards to guard me. Perhaps if you offered some of the prisoners as help. Then no one will know. But I demand an extra shower a week." Kent said. Klink nodded his head then picked up the phone, "send Hogan in, and get me Mrs. Linkmeyer."

Kent headed out the door and back to the barracks. Hogan stopped her.

"What where you thinking?" Hogan asked. Kent smiled, "who would suspect a girl dancing with someone?" 

"You won this round." Hogan lightly touched two fingers to his hat. After he walked off Kent wisped "it wasn't easy. I think only your Grandmother could outsmart you, Papa Bear." ***

  
  


Klink passed the room. Hogan stood in a freshly pressed uniform. The others already in town with several guards.

"Hogan, dose she always take this long?" Klink asked.

"Only when she's getting ready for a special occasion. Normally she gets ready faster than the boys." Hogan smiled as Kent came out. Klink stopped dead in his tracks. Kent no longer looked like a twenty-one-year-old farm girl. But a young woman. Her hair was up in an intricate bun. With a few strands that escaped to frame her face. 

"Now remember your curfew is midnight or else." Hogan smiled.

"Or else what Hogan?" Klink asked.

"It's ok. It's just a joke. From home." Kent said distraction Klink. Giving Hogan a quick kiss on the cheek she said, "Don't worry _dad,_ I'll be fine." she then headed out the door. Klink and Hogan followed. Klink opened the door of his staff car"after you Sergeant-"

"Call me Amber." She smiled as she got in. Klink nodded and got in behind her. Hogan got in the front with the guard that was driving.

***

Mrs. Linkmeyer was greeting the guest. When Klink came in Linkmeyer looked at Amber like she was a little wench. Then Linkmeyer realized who it was. Amber kissed Gertrude on the cheek and wisped. "He really wanted to come with you, but had to settle with me." she kissed the other cheek and wisped. "We will talk later. Ya?" 

Gertrude nodded slightly then turned to Klink. "Thank you for coming. And for offering the help." Klink smiled and became vain. Hogan came in next and greeted Gertrude by kissing her hand. 

"It is always a pleaser to see you."

"Hogannnn" Klink said. 

"Don't worry sir I'm on my best behavior. I'd better go check on my men." Hogan disappeared in to the crowed.

"I'll leave you two to dance." Amber also disappeared to try and find her contact. Klink and Gertrude started dancing. Amber danced half the night away before someone finally had the code.

"You as beautiful as Cinderella." He said as they slow danced. 

"And you are a prince charming on a fine white horse."

"I will kiss you and wake you up."

"Only if the men let you." Amber sighed. The code was pretty bad this time. 

"What do you have?" Amber wisped.

"Major Hochstertter is getting very suspicious of your group. You need to throw of his suspicion." The guy heisted then continue. "I hope you don't mind, who are you. I didn't think there where any females in Papa Bear's group." 

Amber smiled, "I'm Papa Bear's grandmother." Then Amber caught Hogan's eye and singled. Hogan came up and taped the guy on the shoulder, "May I cut in." Amber looked frighten that an Allied prisoner would ask her to dances. Hogan smiled and said, "Don't worry I won't bite." Amber shrugged and started dancing with him. It was a fast song. Hogan raised his eyebrow. Amber nodded slightly. When the song ended Hogan went to grab a drink. But found himself holding the entire tray. Newkirk took Amber's hand and started dancing. When Lebeau passed by Newkirk traded Amber for the tray. So now Lebeau was dancing with Amber. She laughed, realizing what they were doing. She then got passed to Kinch and finally Carter. When the song ended Carter bowed politely. 

***

"Well?"Hogan's asked.

"Hochstertter is on to us. We need to throw off his suspicion." Kent said heading in to her room.

"is that all?" Hogan asked.

"Yes." Kent went into her room to change. The guys changing back into there regular cloths. 

"What are we going to do Gov'ner?" Newkirk asked 

"I don't know." Hogan paced, he then looked at Kent. "You have any ideas?"

"Sorry sir not this time. But what if we looked at it differently?"

"What do you me mate?" Newkirk asked.

"Well...Why dose Hochstertter want to capture Papa Bear?"

"He'll get promoted." Kinch said.

"Ok, So how will he capture Papa Bear?"Kent said.

"He might put a plant in."Lebeau said.

"Or try to catch us in the act." Carter said.

"Colonel, Gestapo just came in the Main Gate." Privet Rhoden, who was watching the door, said.

"Looks like Hochstertter came to us." Hogan said, as everyone jumped in to bed. Hochstertter

came in with several guards. One of the guards was yelling, "raus, gemma gemma, mach schnell!"

"What is going on here?" Hogan asked coming out of his room.

"Colonel Hogan you are coming with me. We have suspicion of you being a spy." Hochstertter said, for once, not yelling.

"Now what a minute-" Hogan started, but was stopped when one of the guards punched him in the stomach, then brought his gun to Hogans shoulder. Dropping Hogan to the ground, Hogan started to get up, but was stopped when the guard placed his foot on Hogan's spine. Newkirk leaped forwards to help the colonel. But was stopped when several of the guards pointed there guns at him and the other prisoner. Just then Klink bustled in.

"What is going on?"

"I am taking the Colonel with me. And if he is who I think he is then you will wish you where not here." With that Hochstertter left . The Guards dragging Hogan to the truck. Klink left for his office.

"What do we bloody well do now?"

"We could make it look like Hochstertter is Papa bear."

"Andrew that is the . . . oh no." Newkirk said looking at Kinch and Kent. They both had that look that Hogan gets when he has a very good, but dangerous plan.

"What is the plan Kinch?" Carter asked.

***

"This will never bloody work." Newkirk said, as he drove Klink's staff car. 

"That is why it won't work. Because you believe we will fail." Kent said, in her Gestapo outfit. 

"You're too bloody optimistic." Newkirk said. Kent smiled, 

"Just drive, I'll make sure it works." 

Newkirk parked the car, he then opened Kent's door. She marched into Gestapo headquarters. The guards stopped her. Newkirk and Kent handed the ranking guard there papers. The guard looked at Newkirk's then Kent's paper, "Major Antie von Kern what are you here for?"

"I'm here to question a prisoner." Kent said. The guard move out of there way. Once they where away from the guard they headed to Hochstertter office. Where they raided it of all the papers that link Hogan and the other to Papa Bear. Instead they placed paper that linked Hochstertter to Papa bear.

"'ow much time to place on this bomb?" Newkirk asked holding up the fire bomb that Carter had made.

"Carter said normal timing. So give it ten minutes that should give us enough time to get away." Kent said. Newkirk placed the bomb then they left with no troubles. 

***

"What do I do?" Carter asked looking at the phone. Kinch sat at the radio connecting them to the guard station that Hochstertter will have to pass by. 

"You just have to tell the that you have just broken an German spy. And that Papa Bear is really Hochstertter. In you best Gestapo voice." Kinch said.

"I believe you can do it." Lebeau said.

"Really?" Carter asked. 

"I bet Colonel Hogan would believe in you too." Kinch said. Carter nodded and took the phone. In his best insane Gestapo voice he said.

"Heil Hitler, this is Guard station 371. Yes."

_"Yes sir."_ Came the voice over the phone.

"We just broke a filthy spy. We have reason to believe that Major Hochstertter is a traitor. Apprehend him at any cost. He should have a prisoner with him. Send that prisoner back to Stalag 13." Carter yelled.

"_Yes sir. By whose orders._"

"Gestapo."

_"Yes sir, by whose orders?" _

"Colonel" Carter heisted for just a second before saying. "von Rhoden." 

_"Yes sir!"_ the guard hung up.

"von Rhoden?" Lebeau asked.

"Uh yeah Privet Rhoden once told me his family came from Germany, but they dropped the von. I thought it sounded more German than Cartermyer." Carter smiled slightly. 

"Good job Carter." Kinch said and silently prayed for the others to be safe.

***

"You are Papa Bear I know it." Hochstertter kicked Hogan in the gut. Hogan curled up in a small ball and hoped that Hochstertter would fall out the back of the truck. "Tell me now." Hochstertter went to kick again but decided to sit down when he nearly fell out the back. 

They where then stopped at the check point. Several guards surrounds the truck.

"Out now Major Hochstertter, we have orders to take you to gestapo headquarters." 

Hochstertter got out and started to yell at them.

"What right do you have to order me around I am Gestapo..."

"By Colonel Von Rhoden." the guard said back. Hochstertter halted and went pale.

"Colonel Von Rhoden?" 

"Yes sir, this way." the guard said. "You two take the allied prisoner back where he belongs." Two guards nodded and got in the truck and started back to camp. Hogan still laid curled up in the back wondering what happened. 

When the guards pulled Hogan out of the truck he was happy to see he was back at stalag 13. Klink rushed out of his office. And nearly jumped with joy to see Hogan back, and no Hochstertter.

"Colonel Hogan." Klink said eyeing Hogan. His black hair was messed up and had no hat on. He's nightshirt was ripped and blooded. But he still held himself up like nothing had happened. After the guards and truck had left Klink said.

"First Hochstertter come's and gets you. Then a mysterious car caring a Gestapo leaves without ever coming in. Then I pick up the phone to call Burkhalter and find a von Rhoden yelling at someone. My night has been horrible." 

"That's wonderful sir. I need to talk to my men." With that Hogan turned and walked to his barrack. Leaving Klink glowering at his back. "Humnp Hogannnn." 

  
  


"Mon Colonel, it's good to see you." Lebeau handed Hogan a cup of coffee.

"What happen?"

"Well Andrew had this great plan..." Kinch started.

"And me and Newkirk got into Hochstertter office. We put evidence that said Hochstertter is Papa Bear. Someone tried to burn it but it felled..."

"Then I called in and told the guards to arrest Hochstertter and bring you home." Carter said. 

"I think we took care of both of our problems." Kinch said. 

"Good job all of you." Hogan said. Then headed to his room.

***

Kent and the others where outside enjoin the small warmer weather. And playing Baseball.

A Gestapo car pulled in front of Klink's office. Out stepped a tall blond haired man. The prisoners stopped and watched him as he scanned the grounds. His piecing blue eyes caught Kent's and he raised an eyebrow almost to say 'a women POW?'. then Klink bustled out. 

"Heil Hitler, I am Colonel Klink. What brings you to Stalag 13. The toughest POW camp in all of Germany,"

"I am Colonel von Rhoden. I am in charge of this area now. You will give the Gestapo your full corporation. Ya?"

"Uh, yes. Yes sir."

"Then I'll be on my way." Colonel von Rhoden got back in his car and dove off.

"Gee willkers, there really is a Colonel von Rhoden." Carter said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey ya guys. Sorry it took me forever to wright this chapter. I just got my licences so I've been out driving a lot :) (I'm 18 by the way) also I've been reading some books on WWII. 

Anyway, I ran out of WASP facts, I'm searching for more fact of any country.(if you have any please send them to me.)

So here is basic facts of WWII,

"The night is the friend of no man" German army saying. By the end of the war the Germans where using 15-year-olds as soldiers. 

Ja-ne (Japanese for good by) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. French Fighters and German Bombers

7

Kent made her way thru the forest. Looking for the prisoner that had escaped from stalag 5. She tripped over a foot that was sticking out of a bush. Bring her pistol up, she stopped when she saw the red beret of the french forces.

"You can come out it's safe." she said. When nothing happened, she stuck her head in the bush. And found a knife against her neck. 

"Papa Bear?" she said hopefully. The guy started talking in French.

"I'm an American." Kent said, the knife dropped some. She pointed to herself and said "I can take you to Papa Bear." 

the french man looked at her. Then dropped the knife completely. Kent smiled and motioned for him to follow. She took about two steps then turned around and grabbed his hat. He exclaimed in french and grabbed for his hat. She handed it back. He went to put it back on she stopped him. 

"Hide it, it's too bright," Kent then rolled her eyes, "he can't understand me. I wish it had been Lebeau's turn." 

the french man seemed to understand, he stuck it in a pocket. Kent then lead the way back to camp.

  
  


"Hello I am Colonel Hogan-" 

"He doesn't understand English." Kent said taking off the black face paint. Hogan nodded and motioned for French man to follow. They went up to the Barrack. When Kent was done changing she headed up the ladder into the barrack. Lebeau and the French man was in a animated conversation. Kent head for her room but was stopped by Lebeau,

"Amber,"

"Yes Lebeau?"

"He said he is sorry about the knife."

"It's ok. I understand. Tell him that I like his hat though" Kent smiled then headed to her room.

***

"Message from London." Kinch handed a note to Hogan. He read it the reread it.

"They got to be kidding."

"What is it Gov'ner?" Newkirk asked. 

"They want us to steal a German bomber."

"We've done that before. Oh boy it was fun. I mean we even-"

"Carter. They want the plane in three days." Hogan said shaking his head.

"Sir can I be the co-pilot." Kent asked. 

"No you will stay here where you'll be safe." Hogan said distractedly. 

"Sir, I've co-piloted a German bomber before. Beside I'll be just as safe as I was on any of my von Kern missions." Kent said. 

"That's it." Hogan said snapping his fingers.

"What's is?" Kent said.

"I know how we can get the plane and get us out of camp." Hogan turned to Newkirk., "I need papers for all of us. Make yours and mine pilots, temperately assigned to Major von Kern. Lebeau and Carter will be guards, also assigned to von Kern. Kinch will be von Kern's prisoner. I also need orders for von Kern to take a plane, by tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Newkirk left.

"Lebeau send the french pilot off tonight. Kinch contact the underground and let them know that will be temperately unavailable."

"What about us?" Kent asked.

"Get some sleep."

"Yes sir.

***

the telephone rang in Klink's office. He picked it up.

"Stalag 13, Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler."

"Major von Kern specking. Gestapo. You will send Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Kinch, Sergeant Carter, Sergeant Kent, Corporal Newkirk, Corporal Lebeau."

"But-"

"you dare question the gestapo. Just send them I will take care of them." von Kern laughed and Klink shuddered. "yes ma'am"

"very good."

***

Shultz came into the barracks, 

"Colonel Hogan, I have to take you and some of your men to gestapo headquarters."

"I know I thought you'd never come get us. Were ready." Hogan smiled. As the others stood waiting.

"You do not understand. This is major von Kern. She is the most feared gestapo of all." Shultz said looking quite scared. "gnäädige Frau Kent is also to come."

"I'm right here let go." Kent said as she pulled on the red beret that the french pilot had given her, to make up for his pulling a knife on her. Shultz just shook his head and muttered in German as he lead the prisoners to the truck. Shultz got in back with the prisoners to watch them. After about two miles. Newkirk distract Shultz. The others screened Kent as she puled her uniform off. Under it was a Gestapo Major uniform. She nodded and the other moved. 

"Sargent stop this vehicle at once." Kent/von Kern commanded.

"How..how did you get in?" Shultz asked.

"It doesn't matter. I am in charge now. You will take the other guards and go back to camp."

"Yes Ma'am." Shultz said getting in the front of the truck . After the guards had all gotten out Shultz asked von Kern a question. "How will you keep them all by yourself?"

"I have my ways." with that she puled off. A few minuet later Carter climbed thru next to von Kern. They switched places so Carter is driving. 

"Howdy Andrew, how's the others?" von Kern asked in a strong Oklahoma accent. Carter raised an eyebrow.

"There changed and ready. Uh. . .why. . .?" Carter faltered. Kent smiled and said, "some times I miss talking like I use to. When I was in England I couldn't talk like that or I'd confuse people. But sometimes . . ." 

"It's ok I understand. Why back home I use to-"

"Guard post." Kent said cutting Carter off.

"Your papers?" the Guard asked.

"I am Major von Kern. I have my papers right here." Carter handed him there paper.

"Where are you headed, Major?" 

"Top secret." she replied curtly.

"We will need to search the truck."

"Of corse, it has the rest of my men. And a prisoner." the last part she smiled a evil smile and licked her lips. The Guard quickly checked the back and waved them on.

"Now if only getting the plane is this easy." Kent murmured.

*** 

"I need a plane." von Kern handed her papers to the commander of the air base.

"We only have Bombers and fighters here at the moment." he said going back to his work.

"Do you know who I am?" von Kern said.

"No and I don't have time for the Gestapo to just waltz in here take my planes. I'll be needing all of them tomorrow." he said.

"For your information I am Major von Kern. You had better remember that when you are skiing on the Russian Front."

"Gestapo threats- von Kern? Ah yes, would you like for a crew to pilot you?" the Commander hand her some papers.

"No I have my own. And I suggest next time not to talk to Gestapo agents in that way."

Von Kern turned and walked out the door. She climbed into the truck where the others where waiting.

"Well?" Hogan asked already in a pilot suit.

"Got it." she smiled.

"Good. Come on let's move. We're not safe till were back in the barracks." hogan said. Carter pulled up to the plane they where given. When they got in to the plane Hogan handed Kent a pilot suit.

"You will be pilot, I'll copilot." Hogan said.

"Sir?"

"Take it or leave it." Hogan smiled as the suit was ripped out of his hand. Kent yanked it on. And sat in the pilot set familiarizing her self with the controls. Hogan checked in with the rest of the group. 

"All right girl. Let's get some thing straight. I am the pilot. We are freeing you from German rule So you just behave and we'll get to see England." Kent said to the plane as she started it.

"Kent?" Hogan asked.

"Ready." Kent said. Hogan asked for clearance. After they got it Kent carefully taxied down the runway. And smoothly took off. 

"Oh Boy, uh, Sir looks like you haven't lost your touch." Carter said over the headphones.

"I'm not flying." Hogan said smiling. 

"Then who in the bloody 'ell is?"

"I am." Kent answered. The com was silent as that sunk in. They flew, until they where near the air base in England. That's when the trouble began. Two fighter planes on patrol made a run on the bomber. Kent dropped into a nose dive. Spinning she pulled out and to her starboard. Trying to keep the fighter planes from getting a good hit on her. 

"Sir I'm not getting a response." Kinch said to Hogan. 

"Keep trying. And open a chanal to the fighters. I want to talk to them."

"Yes sir."

"Fighter planes this is Coronal Hogan of the US Air Forces. I have stolen a German bomber. Stop firing at me at once." Hogan said as Kent puled the plan up and on her back. Then snap rolling it to port. The only response was more shots fired at them.

"Hogan let me." Kent said sweat poring down her face.

"But..." 

"Let me." she puled in behind one of the fighters. And followed it.

"Ok it's open."

"Alright fly boys. I know you can here me. I am flying empty. Just my fellow escapes. We stole this plane. And I would love to make it back to my bloody home. And not in a box. So just tell me what it'll take to convince ya." Kent said.

"Well at least there not firing any more." Carter said.

"Who are you?" one of the two fighters asked.

"Sargent Kent. Ferrier pilot." Kent said 

"Alright _Kent_, what was your call sine?" the fighter asked.

"I didn't have one but every one at the base I was assigned to called me Cat."

"Everyone?"

"No. Everyone but one."

"Who?"

"Captain Darpin. He called me Griffin." 

"Hello Griffin, I'll escort you down now. If you get of two's tail." The voice said. There was laughter in the voice.

"No problem Phoenix. Lead on." Kent said falling back a little. The two planes fell in on either side. Kent took a deep breath and let it out, "thank god." she murmured.

"How?" Hogan asked.

"I explain later."Kent said.

They flew for a little wile longer. They landed at a hidden base. After they landed the plane was surrounded by soldiers. The Heroes got off slowly and kept there hands up. Several of the soldiers came up and took there weapons. When one of the soldier took Kent's Luger she snarled and said. "I had better get that back. I paid for that with the blood of a German SS Soldier."

"Kent." Hogan said.

"Shut up Women." The soldier said. 

"What is going here." Captain Darpin asked coming up.

"The commander said to place these men in the brig until he can find out the truth." 

"Gov'ner is it to late to say I don't want to come on this mission." Newkirk asked.

"Oh boy this is odd. We escape from German POW camp, just to get thrown in the brig."carter said.

"Oui, and we didn't even get to see any girls." Lebeau sighed.

"What am I. A cow?" Kent said turning to Lebeau.

"We didn't even get drunk." Newkirk said. They had forgotten about the guns pointed at them.

"Guy please, can you stop arguing in front of our allies." Hogan said.

"No, Amber you are a women but you don't count. I see you every day." Lebeau said.

"Oh thanks, Lebeau." 

"Or tea. I haven't had any good tea in ages."Newkirk said.

"I wonder if they let me have some of that new explosive I've heard about." Carter thought aloud.

"All of you shut the Hell up." the solider yelled.

"Why?"Kent asked.

"Because you are my captive." he said.

"Why?"

"Because you are in German uniforms."

"Oh well, Our regular uniforms are on the plane. We can change if you want us to." Kent smiled. 

"No!" the solider said getting exasperated. 

"Oh please! This uniform I have on itches like craze. I'd love to get on my normal clothes."Kent said turning on all of her feminine charm.

"Why are you in it then?" he asked.

"How else are we going to steal a German plane?" Kent asked, smiling sweetly

"Fine if I let you change, will you shut up and come with me peacefully?" the solider asked.

"Of corse I will." Kent smiled. Several soldiers where sent with them. After they changed they where lead inside the base. The lead soldier, who was a Major, was stopped by a runner. The runner handed him a piece of paper. As the major read it, Kent looked closely at the runner. He stood tall and willow. Pale skin contrasted with the freckles and shock of red hair. 

"Matthew Don Kent. Your spouse to be in Africa." Amber said . 

"And you little cat are spouse to be in Germany." he said giving his big sister a hug.

"Solider back off. I am to take these people to the commander." the major said.

"You're a runner?" Amber asked. Matt nodded then smiled, "did ja here mom had a girl I just got the letter."

"Kent." Hogan said. The two snapped to attached. And said "sir"

"Amber why don't you introduce us?"

"We don't have time for this." the major said.

"He's right I have to go. Take care sis." Matt gave amber a hug.

"You to little brother. A runner is a dangerous job."

***

  
  


"Shultz is coming." Kent said coming next to the others. 

Hogan nodded and loudly said, "I'm telling you we are going the wrong way."

That was followed by several disagreement.

"Colonel Hogan what are you doing here you are supposed to be with the Major." Shultz said.

"I see nothing." he said turning to leave.

"Wait were hungry and tired, can you say you caught us?" Kent said.

"Don't worry about the major she let us go to see if we could make it home." Hogan said.

"Oh boy did we..." Newkirk placed a hand over Carters mouth.

"You might get promoted." Lebeau said.

"Gemma, gemma," Shultz said heading them back to camp.

***

"Amber how did you know that guy. You know the one firing on us." Carter asked. 

"Yes you said you tell us." Hogan said crossing his arms and leaning against a bed.

"Ok so I'll talk. Captain Darpin leads a fighter wing. I was station at that base. He treated me and the other women polite. He's squad is the one that escorted us down. Well this one time, I had made contact with them. Just made corse adjustment. When we ran into German bomber and there fighter company. So of corse the fighter boys haft go play. I'm ordered to take evasive action and get out of there. Well the German's notice that I'm fleeing. So they send four of their fighters after me. What can a poor little girl do, I'm weaponless and being chased. So I start buzzing the bombers hoping that they might hit one of there own. They finally leave and I can land. Captain Darpin said that I caused two of the fighters to be destroyed. That's when he started calling me Griffin." Kent said smiling.

"What happen to the plane?" Carter asked. Kent smiled turned to solemn.

"I had one wing nearly shot off. The tail fin and fuselage was riddled with holes. I also was hit with shrapnel in my leg. They said two more hits and it would've gone down." 

"Why didn't you out run the Fighters?" Hogan asked.

"Would of been happy too. One problem. The plane was a Prototype. It was designed as a Bomber/fighter plane. It could go far but not go fast." Kent said. Then Shultz came in.

"What is going on in here?" Shultz asked.

"We where just talking about how much fun we where having in England yesterday." Hogan said. 

"Jolly jokers. It is time for lights out." Shultz said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

wow I wrote that quick. When I actual sat down and wrote :)

I'm think about putting this on hold and working on a different story. Oh just a fact. As far as I know women did not transport planes from America to England. Men did. 

See ya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
